1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel and efficient power apparatus to produce electricity. More particularly, this invention relates to a power apparatus employing a turbine operated on a mixture of ethanol and hydrogen and oxygen gases generated by electrolysis of water to produce electricity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power apparatus employing turbines to generate electricity are so well known as not to require citation here.
No such power apparatus employing turbines operated on a mixture of ethanol and hydrogen and oxygen gases produced as a result of electrolysis of water are known.